


Downtime in the 501st

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Food, GFY, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: After a prompt by Lledra asking for Ahsoka and Hardcase.A snapshot of downtime in the 501st.





	Downtime in the 501st

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lledra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lledra/gifts).



> Originally posted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by Lledra, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)

“That was a perfect example of how _not_ to do things.”

Hardcase’s offended and pouting face sent Ahsoka into a fit of laughter. Hardcase pouted very well, and the overall impression of wounded adorableness was only made worse by the drips of brightly colored food stuff all over him. She had no idea really what the food...goo-thing was, and neither did Hardcase, but how hard could it have been? Terribly hard apparently. Doubly so when Hardcase had ‘suggested’ ‘improving’ the cooker that food mixture had to be made in.

Ahsoka was not a specialist in food preparation, she much preferred eating it; however, she was pretty certain none of it was supposed to involve blow torches and high-speed engines cobbled together from parts of mysterious origins.

A bright green drip stretched from Harcase’s non-existent hairline to his nose to his lower lip, and he reflexively licked at it… and pulled the most amazingly disgusted face Ahsoka had ever seen. She knew it would be engraved in her memories for the rest of her life, and she greatly regretted not having any means of recording it at hand. Hardcase would have made a fortune in trades sharing it with the rest of the GAR for the sheer entertainment of it.

The elaborate dance of hacking and spitting and horrified yells of “how can that be _food_ ” that followed, she unfortunately missed a great deal of it, seeing as she was too busy laughing until she turned purple.


End file.
